Hurricane
by kattiesmom
Summary: Starts shortly after Fallout. Vanessa goes to Asguard, and asks for a pardon for Loki. Odin grants her request, but now Loki is her charge, and she must live on Asguard. Odin also bestows a great honor on her. Fury gets ahold of Odin for help. Thor and Vanessa return to Midguard to smooth everything out. Will they arrest her for her actions in Fallout? Can she make it back?


Vanessa Brooks hoped that nothing would go wrong. Her heart was racing every moment that passed by that Thor hadn't returned. Thor had gone to Asguard to talk to Odin about meeting with her about pardoning Loki. He was expected at any moment.

"Would you stop pacing, he will return shortly." Loki told her.

She exhaled loudly, but went over to the couch and sat next to him. He kissed her, trying to preoccupy her mind, and relax her. It was working, until the knock on the door. Loki growled, and Vanessa went to answer the door. Thor had returned. Odin had agreed to meet with her. She felt lighter, and relieved. Loki pulled her into a hug.

"Loki, you will stay here until Father gives his ruling. If he pardons you we shall return to bring you back." Thor said.

Loki frowned.

"Don't argue Loki, just be happy that he is hearing me at all. I will try to persuade him to pardon you, and then we will be back as soon as we can. The quicker I can get there and speak with him, the quicker you can return home." She told him.

Loki sighed.

"Fine, but be very convincing." Loki told her.

She smiled.

"Of course. You should try to stay hidden, just in case someone comes by. I don't want anything going wrong when we're so close." She told him.

He gave a nod.

"Return quickly." Loki said.

"I'll do my best." She said.

They kissed, then Thor and Vanessa went outside. Thor called to Heimdall, to open the Bifrost. Moments later, they were encased in bright light. A breath later, they had appeared in Asguard. Heimdall bowed to her.

"Thank you Heimdall." Thor said.

Heimdall stood straight once more, and took his sword out of the device. Vanessa followed Thor across the bridge, and into the palace. They went to the throne room, and walked in front of Odin.

"Father, I would like to present Princess Aurelia Bowen." Thor said.

Odin looked at her and studied her. She bowed in front of him.

"It is such an honor to meet you." She said.

She straightened, and looked up at him.

"Welcome to Asguard Princess Aurelia. When Thor told me that you were alive, and on Midguard, I was happy and relieved. Your parents were my best allies, and very close friends. I am sorry for your loss. You are welcome to stay on Asguard as long as you would like." Odin told her.

She smiled.

"Thank you. I apreciate that." She said.

"If you do choose to stay here on Asguard you will be welcome in the palace, and treated as a part of the Royal family." Odin said.

That was very unexpected.

"Wow, thank you, that is very gracious of you." She said.

He gave a nod.

"Thor tells me that you have something that you would like to discuss with me, pertaining to my son, Loki." Odin said, his eyes turning cold, slightly.

She took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Yes sir, when Loki left here, he was brought to my house, and I provided him with safe haven. I was informed that he was no longer safe here, and that he needed safety for an unknown length of time. It seems that I was the only person that could watch over him, and keep him in line, out of trouble. In the beginning I wasn't too happy with my new roommate, but after a while, we learned to live together with each other. You see, about two years ago, when Loki brought the Chitauri to Earth, Midgaurd, I was apart of the team to capture him. We managed to defeat the Chitauri, and stop Loki. I was the one that actually brought him into custody. In New York Loki had confessed his true feelings for me. I told him that if he stopped what he was doing, I would be with him, but he chose to continue. It was the reason that I wasn't too happy in the beginning, Loki under the same roof as me, but I was helping a friend out, and took Loki in. Then, I was kidnapped, tortured, and held prisoner. Loki helped rescue me. He saved my life. When Price Calldor came to take me back with him, Loki arrived, and helped the Avengers, Thor, and myself, capture Calldor. I truly believe that Loki is haunted by what he's done in the past, and wants to make amends for it. He's talked to me about it on a couple of occasions. In the time that Loki has been with me, I must admit, somewhere along the way, I developed feelings for him too. I'm in love with him. King Odin, please pardon Loki. If you were to pardon him, I will make Asguard my home, and keep him in line. You will be able to see for yourself that he has changed." She said.

Odin was watching her as she spoke. She had spoken very passionately about his youngest son. He could see every emotion she felt for Loki, in her eyes, it was powerful.

"I need to consider everything, before I make my decision." Odin told her.

She nodded, and bowed in front of him.

"Thank you sir, for listening to me." She said.

Odin gave a nod, and dismissed her. Thor escourted her out of the throne room.

Thor led her down a corridor.

"He will take a few days to make his decision, and you are expected to stay here in Asguard until he makes it." Thor said.

She gave a nod, and hoped that it wouldn't take too long, she wanted to get back to Loki with some kind of news.

X*X*X

Torture. She'd thought that she knew what it was. Four days had passed, and at that moment, Vanessa was starting to wish for being whipped once more, feeling as if that was better than the torture she was going through now. Pacing had become one of her favorite past times. She wanted to return to Loki so badly, and it felt like Odin was taking his time in deciding.

She had gathered the skirts of her Asguardian dress, in her hands as she paced the length of her room. Since the day that she arrived she had worn Asguardian clothing. They were very comfortable. She suddenly heard a knock at her door. Her heart skipped a beat. Was it time?

"Princess Aurelia, it is Thor, may I enter?"

She bit her lip, and went over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Thor." She said.

"My father requests our presence in the throne room." Thor said.

"He's made his decision?" She said.

Thor nodded.

"Yes." He said.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to find out, held his arm out for her. She took it, and he escourted her to the throne room.

"You look beautiful, Princess. Asguardian clothes suit you well." He told her.

She blushed.

"Thank you Thor." She said.

They got to the throne room, and bowed before Odin. He told them to stand. He smiled at her, and she gave a small smile back.

"I have thought long, and hard, about your request you ask of me. It isn't something that should be taken lightly, in light of what Loki has done. He almost destroyed your world by sending the Destroyer to Midguard. He also tried to conquer your world with an army of Chitauri. Then he pretended to die, kidnapped me, and pretended to be me. He sent Thor to Midguard so that no one would be able to see through his trickery. He was going to be sentenced to death, but he had escaped, with some help, and you sheltered him on Midguard. You commited treason on your world to harbor a war criminal, from Asguard. You put your safety in jeopardy to protect an Asguardian, and you come to me to pardon him of his sins. You tell me that he's changed." Odin said.

She didn't know about that. It was the reason that Loki couldn't stay on Asguard any longer, why he needed refuge on earth. It was why Thor had brought Loki to her. Because of what he had done, she had developed feelings for him. It was why he had entered her life again, for the better. He came to her so she could help him, bring him back to the light. She stared into Odin's eyes, and she knew that he had seen that too. He smiled and gave her a slight nod. Tears sprung to her eyes when she saw her and Loki together, embraced in a hug, and both were happy. The vision changed and they were at their wedding, Odin presiding over the ceremony. Gasping in shock, she looked up at Odin. He had seen that vision too. He smiled at her.

"I did take into account what I've seen from you. Your memories of everything that's happened since Loki entered your refuge, are quite convincing. I believe that you do speak the truth, that you think that Loki has changed for the better. I also believe that you had everything to do with that. I believe that because of his feelings for you, has changed him. You say that you will give up your life on Midguard, to keep Loki in line, here in Asguard, and that you will be able to keep out of trouble." He said.

She nodded.

"Yes. I know that I will be able to, and you will be able to see first hand just how much he has changed." She told him.

He gave a nod.

"Then it is decided. As soon as Loki returns to Asguard, I will pardon him. There is one more piece of business to take care of. Princess Aurelia, there will be a ceremony in your honor too. You will be crowned Princess of Asguard. Asguard will be your home, and you will be treated as one of the Royal Family." Odin told her.

She gave a nod.

"Thank you, so much, you don't understand what that means to me. Thank you, for everything." She said.

He gave a nod.

"I think I might." He told her quietly.

She locked eyes with him, and smiled at him. A moment later, he dismissed them. They bowed to him, and then took their leave. She turned to Thor when the doors closed behind them.

"I did it." She whispered, in disbelief.

Thor smiled down at her.

"Yes. Loki shall be pardoned, and you will be crowned Princess." Thor told her.

She threw her arms around him, and hugged him. She was happy.

"We should go and get him now. I don't know how much longer I can stand being away from him." She said, pulling out of the hug.

He gave a nod.

"I agree." Thor said.

The flew to the bifrost. Thor told Heimdall where they were headed.

"King Odin requests that it be a quick trip." Heimdall told them.

They both gave a nod, and moments later, they were bathed in bright light, and transported back down to Midguard. They landed in her front yard. She ran inside, to find Loki. She found him in the living room, sitting on the couch, staring at nothing, but a blank wall. When he heard her enter, he stood. They looked at each other. She smiled at him, and gave a nod. He smiled back at her, then she ran into his arms. They hugged for a moment, then he leaned down and kissed her.

"I did it. He will pardon you." She told him.

Relief, shock, and surprise were visible on his face.

"He agreed?" Loki said, looking over to Thor.

Thor nodded. Loki looked back at Vanessa, and smiled.

"You are amazing." He told her, then captured her lips with his own.

A moment later, she pulled out of the kiss.

"We should go, that energy signature would have gotten S.H.I.E.L.D.s attention, they will be on their way over here, and they can not get to us before we can get back to Asguard. We will be safe on Asguard." She said.

"Yes, now that you have become Princess of Asguard." Thor told her.

"I haven't been crowned yet." She told him.

"What?" Loki asked.

She shook her head.

"I'll explain when we get to safety." She said.

She gave him another kiss, and then the three of them headed outside. She froze in her tracks when she picked up something getting closer to them. It was the Avengers, and Fury. She frowned. They were coming for her. They wanted answers about Loki. They knew something wasn't right, and that she knew something about his whereabouts. Calldor had told them about her sheltering Loki. He had given them more than enough evidence of her 'betrayal' to them. They were coming for her, for interrogation, and if they didn't like her answers, she was going to be locked up, killed if she resisted arrest, and tried fighting back.

"They're coming for me and Loki. Thor, we need to get out of here." She said.

He gave a nod, and called for Heimdall to open the bifrost for them.

The Avengers had appeared. They looked shocked, even Fury. When they realized that they weren't abducting her, they were confused, and angry. Before they could do anything about it, blinding light hit them, and Heimdall had them in Asguard. She gave a sigh of relief. That had been too close.

"Welcome back Princess." Heimdall told her, bowing to her.

"Thank you." She said.

"I will go and let father know that we have returned. I will find you when it's time." Thor said.

Vanessa nodded. Thor left for his father. Loki and Vanessa walked along the rainbow bridge, slowly, hand in hand, and taking in the scenery. Neither spoke, they were just enjoying being together once more. They got to the Palace, and Thor was walking towards them.

"He will see you now." Thor said.

Thor led them into the throne room, and to where Odin was sitting in his chair. All three of them bowed until Odin told them to stand.

"Loki Odinson, as King of Asguard, I here by pardon you of your past transgression, and welcome you back to Asguard. You will be under Princess Aurelia's supervision. She has accepted responsibility of your actions, and will pay for any wrong doings on your part. She has assured me that you have infact changed for the better since being in her care. If she is wrong, she will take your punishment, in your place." Odin said.

Loki nodded.

"I understand, thank you." Loki said.

Odin gave a nod, then turned to Vanessa.

"Princess Aurelia, the ceremony will take place this evening, once it had turned dark. It is a formal occasion, and you should dress the part." Odin told her.

"Yes sir." Vanessa said.

Odin dismissed them, they bowed, and left the throne room. Once the doors shut behind them, she turned to Loki, hugging, and kissing him.

"What ceremony?" Loki asked.

"She is being crowned Princess of Asguard tonight." Thor said.

Loki looked at her in surprise. She blushed, but nodded.

"Yeah, I was surprised by that too. Would you like to escourt me to it tonight?" She asked him.

He grinned.

"Of course." He said, without hesitation.

She smiled, and they kissed again.

"I will take my leave." Thor said.

Loki escourted her to her room, so she could start getting ready.

"I will see you shortly." He told her.

She gave a nod.

"I'll be waiting." She said.

He kissed her, then left to get ready himself. She shut the door, and went to the closet, to find a suitable dress for the ceremony. She was at a loss at which dress to choose. A sudden knock at her door startled her. It was a young woman.

"Can I help you?" Vanessa asked.

"King Odin sent me to help you get ready for your crowning ceremony." The woman said.

"Oh, great, I'm lost at what to wear." Vanessa said.

The woman nodded, then headed right over to the closet. Vanessa shut the door, and followed. The woman pulled out five dresses, and sat them on the bed. She went back into the closet and found five pairs of heels to go with the dresses. Vanessa studied each dress. There was a crimson, sapphire, gold, white, and emerald. She held up the emerald one, and the woman gave a nod.

"That one will be magnificent on you." The woman said.

Vanessa blushed.

"Thank you." Vanessa said.

The woman went to draw a bath for Vanessa. She brushed her hair, and by the time she was done, the bath was ready for her. She got in, and the woman helped her bathe. It was a new situation for her, she usually bathed by herself, but the woman told her that she was sent to help her with everything. Vanessa wasn't too sure about that, but let the woman do her job.

When she was finished, the woman helped her dress in the emerald gown. It took a few minutes, but they managed to get it on, and zipped up. The woman, whose name was Lorena, did her hair in curly ringlets. Lorena applied makeup to Vanessa's face, then gave Vanessa jewelry to wear with the gown. Vanessa took a seat on the bed, to get the matching heels on, while Lorena put the unused gowns back into the closet, with the matching heels.

"You look beautiful Princess." Lorena said.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't look this nice if you hadn't helped me." Vanessa said.

She stood, and went over to the life sized mirror, to see her reflection. She looked amazing. There was a knock on the door. Lorena went to answer it. Vanessa turned, and saw Loki standing in the doorway, staring at her. She smiled at him, then turned in a circle.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Wow."

Vanessa laughed.

"I think that I made him speechless Lorena." Vanessa said.

"That doesn't happen very often Princess." Lorena said.

"I figured as much." Vanessa said.

"Lorena, you may be excused." Loki said.

Lorena gave a bow, and left Vanessa's room. Loki walked over to Vanessa, and hugged her.

"You take my breath away." He whispered in her ear.

She blushed.

"You are sweet, but we should head to the ceremony, it should be starting shortly." Vanessa said.

He gave a nod, and held his arm out for her to take. She took it, and he escourted her to the throne room. Guards opened the doors for them, and Vanessa took a deep breath. Everyone in the room turned to look at them. Vanessa held her head high as Loki walked her down the aisle, to Odin.

They stopped feet from Odin, and both bowed in front of him. They stood, and Loki went to stand next to Thor. Odin was standing next to a stand that had a tiara placed on a pillow. It was gorgeous. Odin asked her to kneel. She did as he asked. He asked her to make an oath, to protect Asguard as she would protect her own world. She said that she would. He asked her to swear that if needed she would be an ambassador for Asgaurdian relations. She said that she would. Odin asked her to swear to uphold the laws of an Asguardian Princess, that she would rule like one. She told him that she would. Odin gently picked the tiara off of the pillow, and held it above Vanessa's head. Odin spoke to the crowd watching the crowning. He introduced them to Aurelia Bower, Princess of Asguard. Odin put the tiara on her head, as the crowd cheered for her. Odin took a step back, and she stood up. She turned to greet the crowd. Odin proclaimed that now, and forever more, the Princess was apart of the royal family. The cheers were deafening. She smiled, and curtsied.

Loki was suddenly at her arm. she took his arm, and they waited for Odin to pass them. When he did, they walked after him. Thor got behind them. They walked to the dining hall. A live orchestra was set up. Loki walked Vanessa to the center of the room, and turned to her. He told her that it was customary for her to start the dancing off with the first song. She nodded, and stepped into his embrace. The music started, and they started dancing. Her eyes locked on to his, and soon everything else just faded. It was just the two of them dancing on an empty dance floor, in an empty room.

They danced for most of the night. They decided to leave the ceremony a little early, and take a moonlit walk around the gardens. They walked hand in hand. They came to a bench, under a willow tree. Loki put his arm around her shoulders, and held her close. She laid her head on his shoulder, and they sat like that for a while, not talking, and just enjoying each other's company. He asked if he could escourt her to her room. She said that he could. She took his arm, and he walked her to her room. She invited him in, and he sat down on her bed. He congratulated her, as she started going through the clothes, for something to wear to bed. She thanked him, and told him that she appreciated him escourting her to the ceremony. He told her that it was an honour to escourt her. She blushed.

He gave her a kiss, and told her that he would see her in the morning. He left, and she got into her night clothes.

X*X*X

Six months had flown by. Odin was very surprised to see how much Loki had changed. Odin had taken her aside and told her that she was doing an amazing job with Loki. He told her that he was thankful to her for what she had done with his youngest son, that she was a saviour, and that he was in her debt. She was speechless. Words had vacated her brain. Odin put his hand on her shoulder. Images flashed before her eyes. She saw herself standing next to Odin as Odin handed her his staff. She saw herself sit down in the throne, with Loki at her side. She blinked several times, and gasped in shock. She took a step back.

"Princess, are you okay?" Odin asked.

She looked up at him, and gave a smile. She nodded.

"Yes, sir, I am. I just had a dizzy spell." She said.

He gave her a nod.

He left, and she went to her room. Had those been his thoughts, or a premonition? She couldn't tell. Was he planning on passing the throne on to her? Wasn't Thor to be the next ruler of Asguard? The vision didn't make any sense.

Occasionally she would wonder what Fury was doing, if he was trying to find her? If he was, and did find her, would he still try to lock her up? She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She heard a knock on her door. She smiled, knowing who it was. She opened the door.

"Would you like to join me for a stroll in the gardens?" Loki asked her.

"You always know when I need a walk." She said.

"I know that walking helps calm your mind." He told her.

"Yes, it does." She said.

"Shall we?" He said, holding his arm out for her to take.

She took his arm, and they headed for the garden. They almost reached the willow tree, when Thor hurried up to them.

"Thor, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Princess, my father has requested your appearance." Thor said.

"What for?" Loki asked.

"He has not told me yet, only to bring Aurelia to him." Thor said.

Vanessa gave a nod.

"Let's go." Vanessa said.

They headed for the throne room. Guards opened the doors for them, and they headed for Odin. They all bowed, stood, and waited for Odin to speak.

"Princess Aurelia, Heimdall has informed me that Midguard has been trying to contact me. I need you and Thor to travel to Midguard to find out what they need, and bring it to a peaceful solution. When you have done that, you may return to Asguard." Odin said.

She didn't know what to think about that. Loki looked mad.

"Why does she have to go with Thor? Can't he do it all by himself?" Loki asked.

Odin looked at Loki.

"I would like for her to join him for this. She grew up on that world, and might be able to keep the peace because of that." Odin said.

"I don't know how they will react to me coming back, I kind of did hide Loki when they were looking for him. They watched me leave, with Loki, willingly. They might want to arrest me, but if you wish that I were to join Thor, then I shall join Thor." Vanessa said.

Odin gave her a small smile, and a nod.

"Yes, Princess, you will join Thor in Midguard." Odin said.

He dismissed them, they bowed, and left the throne room.

"This is ridiculous! You shouldn't have to go!" Loki said.

She turned to him, and put her hand on the side of his head. She looked up into his eyes.

"Loki, calm down. Everything will be okay, I promise you. You know that you will not be able to come with me on this, so don't even ask. They still want you on Midguard, and I can't let you get caught, so you are staying here. I want you to stay in my room, and wait for me to return. Do not get into trouble, or there will be consequences." She told him.

He sighed, closing his eyes, and leaning into her touch.

"Vanessa." Loki whispered.

"You can't go with me. I won't lose you because you want to come with me. Please just stay here, and wait for me to return." She told him.

He sighed again.

"Fine, but you're all mine when you return." He told her.

She smiled.

"Of course." She said.

"Excuse me, but we should get going Princess." Thor said.

She gave a nod. She grabbed ahold of Loki, and they flew to the bifrost. She gave him one last kiss, then Heimdall trasported them to Midguard.

When the bright light cleared, they heard guns cock. Apparently, Fury had sent a welcoming commitee to greet them.

"A hello would have been good too." Vanessa said.

Guns lowered.

Captain America walked towards them.

"Vanessa? We've been looking for you." Captain America said.

"Yes, Fury wants to see you right away." Iron Man said.

She frowned.

"We have come to talk to Fury. We are here to find out what he called to us for." Thor said.

"We?" Hawkeye said.

Vanessa frowned and shook her head.

"That doesn't matter right now, we need to talk to Fury, fix whatever, and then get back." She said, looking at Thor.

Thor gave a nod.

"I agree. Where is Fury?" Thor asked.

"He sent us to see who was coming. What do you mean get back? What have you been doing since you've been gone?" Natasha asked.

"I'm sure that everyone will find out once we talk to Fury. We should go." Vanessa said.

Vanessa and Thor started walking. Captain America grabbed her arm, and spun her around.

"That's all you're going to give us? Some people were worried when we saw you leave, we had no clue what happened to you. You didn't even contact anyone to let us know how you were, if you were even alive." He said to her.

"I'm sorry that happened, okay? If you want anything more than that, it will have to wait, I have business to take care of first. If there is time after, I will give you a better explanation, now, if you will tell us where Fury is, then we can finish this in a timely manner." She told him.

She pulled her arm from his grasp, and started walking once more. He grabbed her again, and roughly spun her around. She frowned.

"Steve, you might really want to let me go, now." She said coldly.

"No, I want answers, I deserve answers Vanessa." He told her.

"I don't owe you anything." She said.

"Like hell!" He yelled at her.

"Let me go. You are starting to hurt me." She said.

"No, give me answers." He told her.

"Fine, you won't let me go, then I will make you." She said.

She concentrated, and Steve lifted into the air, and was flung away from her. She dusted herself off.

"Do not touch me again, or I won't be so nice next time." She said.

"What happened to you Vanessa?" Tony asked her.

She looked over at him.

"My name is Aurelia Bower, Princess of Asguard. Come on Thor, I'm sure that we will be able to find Fury on our own." She said.

Thor gave a nod, and in a blink they had taken to the skies. About ten minutes into flight, she realized that they had a follower. She rolled her eyes.

_What do you want Tony?_

_What did you mean? Princess of Asguard? What happened?_

_This is not the time Tony, please drop it._

_I will bring you to Fury, just talk to me._

She exhaled loudly.

_Fury knew about me all along. He never told me._

_How did you get with Thor?_

_Tony, I had just found out my whole life was a lie, Fury knew, and to top it off, I was kidnapped. I had to get away to process everything and move past it._

_There are people here that would have, could have helped you out, if you had just let them. Some of them were devestated while you've been gone, it hit them hard._

_Tony, I can't talk about this now, I don't want to. I just want to get done with whatever Fury needs, and then return home. Now, please, take us to Fury._

Twenty minutes later, they were at Stark Towers in California. They followed Stark through the halls to a rather large board room. Stark entered, without knocking. Thor and Vanessa followed. Fury was sitting at a desk.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise? The last time that I saw you, you were being beamed off of the planet with two Asguardians." Fury said, looking directly at Vanessa.

She gave a shrug.

"What can I say? I had just learned that I wasn't who I thought I was, I was kidnapped to learn about who I really am, and you knew, but couldn't find any reason to let me know. I left, went home, found Loki and Thor, and helped Thor take Loki back to Asguard. Odin was thankful and allowed me to stay on Asguard for as long as I wanted, or needed to. I left earth. Odin crowned me Princess of Asguard, I am a member of the Royal Court, and am an Ambassador for Asguard. Odin sent us here to find out about your call to him. We are here to see if we can help solve whatever it is you need." She told him.

"So you had no clue where Loki was before he showed up to help you capture Calldor?" Fury asked, watching her intently.

She held his gaze.

"Does it even matter anymore? He was taken back to Asguard, where he belongs, and it can be garunteed that he won't return. There is no reason for him to." She said.

He thought for a minute.

"Why did he return in the first place. Out of all of the other worlds out there, why return to earth? Unless he had something, or someone, here that he wanted to see, or get." Fury said.

Her face showed no emotion.

"Stop talking around the question. If you want to ask me something, just do it Fury, or we will leave right now, and no one will be coming back to help you for anything." She told him coldly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Did he come here for you? Are you the reason that he returned?" Fury asked.

He was asking all of the wrong questions.

"No. Thor, was Loki here on Midgaurd for me, or was there another reason that he was on Midgaurd?" She asked.

"No Princess Aurelia. He was not here for you. He was not here for fun either. He thought that no one would realize that he had come here. In his mind, it would be the last place that anyone would ever look for him. Hidden in plain sight, so to speak." Thor said.

Fury looked between her and Thor, trying to figure out if they were telling the truth.

"Loki should have been brought in immediately when he was found to be on earth, and locked up for what he did in New York. If you had know that he was on earth, and didn't turn him in, you would be in severe trouble. You would be locked up for the rest of your life." Fury said.

"Are you accusing her of something Director Fury?" Thor demanded.

"It's been known that Loki has feelings for her, and he got close enough to her to control her. I'm wondering if there were lingering feelings, and she hid him from us, knowing who he was and what he had done. Then, to run from justice, went to Asgaurd, so she wouldn't have to get locked up." Fury said.

Maybe he knew more than she thought. Had he figured it out, or had someone else come up with it, and told him? Did it really matter? Once they were done here, she would return to Asgaurd with Thor. She would be with Loki again, and that's all she cared about anymore.

_I love you Loki. I shall return as soon as we are done here, just be a little more patient, and I will reward you greatly. Be good._

"Yes, Loki has feelings for me. Everyone told me, but I never believed it myself, until I saw it in his mind. Remember? I can read minds, and I saw how he truly felt about me. I gave him and ultimatum. I told him to stop before he went to far, or I wouldn't be with him. He chose to continue, and I might have been controlled by him, but Hulk knocked some sense into me, and like Barton, the effects wore off. I helped capture him. When I saw that Loki had arrived, and helped with Calldor, I was surprised as everyone else." She told him.

"I'm not quite sure if I believe you." Fury said.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah, and how's that going for you? I'm not afraid of you Fury. I do not work for you anymore. You can't do anything to me, without starting a planetary war with a far superior race of beings, that are considered Gods. I know for a fact that is not something you want, Director. You made a call to Odin about something. What is it that you need, so we can help, and return to Asgaurd, as quickly as possible. I have some business that I had to leave unfinished, to come here." She told him.

"Are you threatening me Brooks?" Fury asked.

"First of all, I'm just warning you. Second of all, you will call me Princess Aurelia Bower. I am an Asgaurdian now. I am their Princess. You will bring the wrath of Odin on this world if you do anything to me. So, please, just tell us what you contacted Odin for, and we shall be on our way." She told him.

He studied her.

_You know that you will never defeat Odin. Not when Thor, and myself would be fighting for the Allfather, and Asgaurd. Odin's army would outnumber yours ten to one. You would be responsible for the destruction of Midgaurd, because of your stupidity. I never would have thought you to be stupid, Director._

Fury stood up, leaning on his hands, on the desk.

"I called Odin, to find out about Loki, and possibly locate you. Now that we've figured both of those things out, there is nothing more that is required from Odin." Fury said.

She gave a nod.

"Good. I knew you were a smart man Director, I mean, you were the one that thought up the Avengers Initiative in the first place, right? Now that everything is settled, Thor and I shall take our leave. Why don't you walk us out Tony? I'll say good bye this time, then we have to get back to Asgaurd." She said.

Without waiting, she spun on her heels, and walked out of the board room. Tony and Thor followed her.

"Tony, tell the others to meet us on the roof." She said.

He gave a nod.

They took the elevator to the roof. She went over to the edge, and looked out over the city. It was a nice view, but she actually missed Asgaurd's landscape. That, and she was missing Loki like crazy. Just a little longer, and she'd be in his arms again.

"You're really leaving again? How can you just leave like this?" Tony asked.

She sighed.

"You'll never understand Tony. You knew who you were when you were growing up. The people you called mom and dad, were your actual parents. You are from this world. The truth was kept from me. I don't belong here." She said.

"You belong in Asgaurd? You grew up on earth, not Asgaurd. There are people here on earth that you will be leaving behind, people that love you." Tony said.

"She has that on Asgaurd too. She is our Princess, she is loved by all of Asgaurd, and the nine realms." Thor said matter of factly.

She smiled at Thor.

"Thank you Thor. Tony, if I stay, Fury will find any way to throw me into one of those cells in there. Besides, I've already vowed to reside in Asgaurd. I can't stay." She said.

"You wouldn't if you could, right?"

She turned to find Steve, Bruce, Barton, and Natasha standing there. She exhaled loudly.

"No, I don't think that I would stay. That's why I had Tony call you up here. I'm saying good bye. I will never be put into a cell, ever, and Asgaurd has something that Midgaurd doesn't." She said.

"What's that?" Steve asked.

She looked at Thor.

_Loki._

Thor gave a smile and a nod. She looked over at Steve once more.

"Loki." She said.

They didn't have enough time to process what she had told them before Heimdall had them in Asgaurd once more. She breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled at the gatekeeper.

"You, my friend, have impeccable timing." She told him.

"Thank you Princess, I was watching over you on your trip to Midgaurd." Heimdall told her.

She laughed.

"Thank you so much. Where is Loki?" She asked.

"Under the willow tree." He told her.

She gave a nod.

"If you both will excuse me, I have some unfinished business to attend to. Thor, could you please inform your father of everything that has happened?" She asked.

"Of course." Thor said.

She took off in the air, heading for the willow tree in the gardens. Moments later, she landed in front of him. He looked up, and smiled at her. He stood, and pulled her into his embrace. She held him tightly.

"I've missed you so much Vanessa. It was pure torture to be away from you." He whispered to her.

"I know. I tried to make it back as quickly as I could. I shouldn't be returning there for quite some time. Fury pretty much figured out about me hiding you while you were on Midgaurd. It doesn't matter though, he can't do anything now. I live here now, with you. Nothing can take that away from us ever again." She told him.

He leaned down, and kissed her.

"Why don't you escourt me to my room?" She said.

"That is a great idea. You must be worn out from your trip. Wouldn't it be easier, and faster, if you were to fly us there?" He asked.

She laughed.

"I like the way you think." She told him.

He laughed along with her. He kissed her again, then she flew them to her room. They laid down on the bed, holding each other. Shortly after, she dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

X*X*X

A full year had passed since she had came to Asgaurd, and became their Princess. Odin announced that to celebrate it, they were going to have a ball. Vanessa smiled at Loki. He returned the smile. She didn't have to ask, she knew that he would be taking her to the ball. After the year they had been together, they were closer than they had ever been. They were on the same wavelength. She would always know where he was, at all times. She didn't need to use any of her powers to find him, she just instinctively knew where he was, when he wasn't around her. It was the same with him, he just knew where she was when she wasn't with him. It was their bond that they shared together.

The night of the ball, Lorena helped her get ready. Lorena helped her dress, do her hair, and make up. This time, Lorena had straightened her hair, and the gown was a hunter green, instead of an emerald green. Lorena was just putting the finishing touches, when there was a knock on the door. It was Loki. He was there to bring her to the ball.

"You are absolutely gorgeous." He told her.

She blushed.

"Thank you. You look very dashing tonight." She told him.

He smiled.

"I pale in comparison to you." He told her.

Her blush darkened. He laughed, then leaned down and kissed her.

"We should get going." She said.

"I suppose so. Wouldn't want to keep Odin, and everyone else waiting." Loki said.

He held his arm out for her to take. She took it, and they headed for the throne room. They got there, and the guards opened the doors for them. A path to the throne was made for them. They walked, she was smiling at the people that lined the walkway. They all looked at her adoringly. They got to Odin, and bowed. Odin welcomed everyone, and then Loki and Vanessa started the ball off with the opening dance.

The world fell away when she was in his arms. It was just them, and no one else. Their eyes locked on one another, and nothing could tear them away. It felt like they were floating on air when they danced.

Hours later, Vanessa was taking a break from the dancing. She was being social, while Loki was talking with someone across the room. She was just about to take a seat, to relax, when Loki found her again. He wanted to go for a walk, to get some fresh air, and some privacy with her. She smiled, and let him lead her outside, into the gardens. The took a seat on the bench, under their willow tree. He kissed her, and she eagerly kissed him back.

"Vanessa, I love you so much. I never thought that I would love anyone the way that I love you. You came into my life, and from the moment I set my eyes on you, I couldn't get you out of my mind. You're all I think about all day and night. You are in my dreams, and I never want to be without you, ever." He told her.

She smiled at him.

"Loki, I feel the same way about you. I love you Loki." She told him.

"I'm glad you said that. I have a question that's been on my mind a lot lately." He said.

"What is it?" She asked.

He slid off of the bench, and onto one knee. She forgot how to breathe, when he pulled a box out of his pocket. Was he about to do what she thought he was about to do?

"Vanessa, will you marry me?" He asked quietly.

He did. He asked. Her mind went blank at the worst possible moment in her life. All she could do was look at him in shock.

"Vanessa?" He said.

She cleared her throat.

"Loki, I would be honored to be your wife." She told him.

He broke out into a grin. He got to his feet, and pulled her into his embrace.

"You've just made me the happiest man in the nine realms." He told her.

She laughed, and kissed him.

"We need to tell everyone." She said.

"That will be easy, the ball is going on still, we will just tell Odin, and he will announce it." He said.

She took his arm, and they headed back into the ball. It took a moment, but they finally located him. They made their way over to him, and he sent the people he was talking to away, so they could tell him their news. She told Odin that Loki had proposed, and that she'd accepted. Odin looked from Loki to Vanessa, and then back to Loki. He finally gave them an approving smile, and congratulated them. He got everyone's attention, and just like Loki had said, Odin announced the engagement of Loki and Princess Aurelia. Everyone clapped, and congratulated them. Thor gave her a huge hug, and welcomed her to their family, finally.

Loki managed to sneak them out when no one was looking, and they headed for her room. As soon as she got there, she went to change out of her gown, and into some more comfortable clothes for bed. By the time that she had changed, Loki was in his night clothes, and laying in her bed, under her covers. She smiled at him, then climbed into the bed next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled up against him, with her head on his chest.

"I love you Vanessa, my Princess." He said.

"I love you too Loki, my Prince." She said.

He kissed the top of her head, and then they closed their eyes, drifting into slumber.

**THE END.**


End file.
